Ballad of the Morningstar
by Becca12345
Summary: Ever since he broke up with his long term boyfriend, Sam has hardly left his room. Dean, fed up with this, drags Sam down to the Roadhouse for some fresh air. At the Roadhouse, Sam catches a glimpse of Lucifer Morningstar, a frqequent singer at the bar. Sam returns nearly every night to see Lucifer again, whilst Lucifer woos him through song. When they meet, sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing familiar here. I have no rights to any of the Supernatural characters. Nor do I have any rights to the songs. The Songs seen in this fanfiction belong to the respective artists and producers. No profit is being made from these. Lists of the songs used and artist credits are featured in the end notes.

* * *

"Come on Sam. It has been 3 weeks. You need to get out this apartment sooner or later." Dean Winchester yelled through the door. He rattled the doorknob and swore when he realised it was locked. "You are not 15 years old no more Sam. This moping is ridiculous!" Dean knocked the door again, but when he didn't get an answer he huffed and stormed off to the kitchen.

"Castiel. Please go and talk some sense to my brother." Dean said to the messy haired man sitting at the table. "Maybe he'll listen to you."

"Dean. Don't you think we could be pushing Sam? I mean, it's not as if it was a clean break up." Castiel suggested to the other man. "I know you mean well, and Sam does. But he's probably still feeling the pain from the break up."

Dean blinked at Castiel a few times. "Cas. I know you are a Psychology major but please don't try doing that analysing the brain stuff now."

"He was cheated on. Twice." Castiel added as if he hadn't heard Dean. "The humiliation combined with the sadness of a breakup is going to hurt him…"

"Castiel! I love you but please…can we not discuss my brother's mind tonight? I just want him to leave these four walls and get back on his feet. Even if we go down to the bar for a few drinks."

Castiel stood up and placed a soft hand on Dean's arm and smiled. "I know Dean. I'll see if I can speak to him. But I make no promises." With that, Castiel kissed Dean's cheek and wandered off to try and bring Sam out of his room.

Dean's eyes followed his boyfriend's retreating figure, before sighing and grabbed a beer from the fridge. It was Sam's third week of being single and the man was holed up in his room probably watching Bridget Jones' Diary. Could he be any more of a girl?

Admittedly, Dean could see Castiel's point. Finding out your long term boyfriend of 3 years had been cheating on you behind your back. Not only once, but twice, was going to put a damage to anyone's confidence.

When Dean had first found out, it was all Castiel and Castiel's older brother Gabriel could do to stop Dean from going over and possibly murdering Brady there on the spot. It was only when Sam, all red eyed from crying had pleaded Dean not to cause a scene, that Dean had resigned himself to secretly cursing Brady to Hell and back. Although it never stopped Gabriel and Castiel scheming together to give Brady a taste of his own medicine. Dean thought he'd burst a lung when he saw the aftermath of Castiel and Gabriel's little revenge.

But getting back to the topic at hand, Sam's behaviour was starting to both worry and annoy Dean. His brother had his bumps in the road, but after two weeks Sam was a bundle of sunshine again. The only time Sam had been this distraught was when his and Dean's Parents had split in Sam's middle school years.

It wasn't the fact Sam was upset. Dean could understand that, but what both annoyed and worried him was Sam's attitude towards it. Sam accepted it as if it was his fault Brady had cheated. He hadn't screamed, kicked up a fuss or broke a bunch of stuff like Dean would have. No – he had calmly went and got his stuff from Brady's, without so much as a goodbye to the man. And then locked himself away in his room. Dean was also positive that Sam had kept some of Brady's old t-shirts and was wearing them to bed.

Footsteps were heard behind Dean and warm arms reached behind Dean to hold him close.

"Sam says that he will come out if you promise to not get on his case." Castiel breathed softly, rubbing his face into Dean's shoulders.

"He should know I can't let it lie…I'm worried about him. The way he just seemed to accept it as his fault." Dean replied, accepting the hug from Castiel.

"I know Dean." Castiel's voice was muffled in Dean's neck. Warm breath tickling Dean's neck. "But we can at least give him some space right? As long he is out of his room."

"Ahem." A rough voice broke the silence. Dean and Castiel pulled apart to see Sam, standing nervously by the door to the kitchen, twiddling his thumbs. Dean smiled brightly at Sam.

"Good to see you Sammy." Dean called, silently rejoicing when Sam sent him a glare. If Sam was well enough to use his so called bitch faces, then that meant he was OK for the meantime.

"A-are we…where are you planning on going Dean?" Sam asked, voice dry from not using it. Dean frowned at the cracks in his voice. Sam had recently been crying.

"We…that is you, me and Cas…are going to head downtown and to a bar." Dean explained. "Even if it's for half an hour. These walls are giving me claustrophobia." Dean gestured to each wall as if they had all personally offended him in one way.

"I-I don't know Dean…I'm not ready for another relationship." Sam said. "I think I'll stay here. I'll move to the living room if that will appease you."

"We're not going to get you laid Sam." Dean replied. "We just want you to get some fresh air. A new change of environment if you will. Anything but these four walls."

"But Dean…"

"No Sam. I understand you are hurting. I do. But this is letting Brady know he got away with it partially unharmed. As much as it pains you, you've got to accept he cheated. He's the bad guy. Not you. So please, lay off the self-hate for one night and come out, even for half an hour. We'll hit the Roadhouse. Ellen and Jo have been asking after you. You are free to walk out of the bar whenever you want."

Sam frowned at Dean and looked to Castiel who nodded towards Dean. "We do have your best interests at heart Sam. Just for tonight. We will both lay off your case then until you are ready."

Sam sighed, knowing he'd lost this. "OK then. 10 minutes." With that he walked back to his room, pretending to ignore the little "YES!" that came from Dean.

Sam moved around the small room, grabbing his cleanest pair of jeans and shirt. He then ventured into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked at his reflection and frowned again. His eyes were red, no doubt from the tears and the times he rubbed at them. He hadn't shaved for a few days so the stubble on his chin was prominent. His hair wasn't in the best condition either. Perhaps a warm shower was the first place to start. It would probably stall time as well.

Turning on the dial, Sam stripped and waited for the shower to become a suitable temperature. Stepping under the spray, Sam let it rain down his face and stood there. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo down from the shelf but then stopped to look at it. It was Brady's shampoo. Green apple was a scent that belonged entirely to Brady.

Sam hesitated before gently putting the bottle back and grabbing some of his own shampoo which was a fresh pine scent. Lathering it in his hair, Sam waited a few seconds before rinsing it all out. He contemplated conditioning his hair, but decided against it.

Shower done, Sam turned to his shaving. Once he was satisfied, he cleaned his teeth and changed into the fresh set of clothes. Admittedly he did feel a little better. He dried his hair quickly with the towel, leaving it damp and walked out to find Dean and Castiel locking lips in the kitchen.

Sadness swam through his gut. He and Brady used to make out like a couple of horny teenagers everywhere in their…in Brady's flat. However, Sam didn't want another Dean lecture so he just cleared his throat and watched as the two pulled apart guiltily.

"Looking sharp Sammy!" Dean praised. "You ready then?" Dean grabbed the car keys off the table by the front door and rattled them in Sam's direction.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam said, and followed Dean and Castiel out the door. He prayed that tonight wouldn't be tiresome. Not when all he wanted to do was curl up and hide himself away from the prying eyes of the world.

It was obvious everyone knew. Everyone knew before Sam knew. And that is what really twisted the knife in his gut. He felt so foolish to think everything would be fine. He and Brady had been going on for 3 years, ever since college. They had both applied to Stanford so they wouldn't be apart. Sam had been overjoyed when Brady had asked him to move in with him 2 years ago. It was perfect.

But there was other men in the bed. The bed where Sam and Brady would lie and talk about their futures. Sam had thrown up when he heard the news. He'd then gone into denial and refused to believe it. He still didn't believe Brady had done it and he'd seen it with his own two eyes.

Sam felt bile rise in his throat as he thought about it. But he knew if he did throw up in Dean's car, Dean would pitch a bitch fit. And Sam couldn't be dealing with that right now.

* * *

The Roadhouse wasn't too crowded tonight. That was something Sam was thankful for. As the trio entered the bar, they heard saw on stage there was a live band. Dean walked up to the bar moving his head in time to the music.

"Three beers please." Dean said to the pretty blonde behind the counter.

"Well Dean Winchester. It's been a while." The blonde smiled as she passed three bottles down the bar to him. "How is…how is your brother?"

"Hey Jo." Dean greeted her. "He's over there, the really tall sad guy."

"He's looking alright."

"Yeah. For some guy who has been holed up in his room for three weeks crying into his ex-boyfriend's t-shirts." Jo frowned. "But away from Sam. Who's the band tonight?"

Jo gestured up to the stage. "Oh that's Lucifer Morningstar. He's been here for the past week or two. He's really good."

"Lucifer Morningstar?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "His Parents must have loved him." Jo laughed.

"His real name is Nick Morningstar. He says he took Lucifer as a stage persona. He prefers Lucifer to Nick though. He never said why though." She shrugged. "Anyways – you'd better get back to your boyfriend and brother. Sam looks ready to bolt, the minute Castiel takes his eyes off him."

Sure enough, Dean saw Sam looking flighty and Castiel's intense gaze settled on his brother's face. "Cheers Jo!" Dean called, taking the beers and moving to join Castiel and Sam.

"Here we go!" Dean said and took a long swig of his beer. "Jo was asking after you Sam. You should speak to her."

"Maybe later." Sam said quietly, looking at the bottle. Dean and Castiel exchanged looks.

"So the band tonight. They seem pretty good right?" Castiel started, sneaking a glance towards the band. "They are playing one of your favourite songs Dean."

Sure enough, the band on stage were playing their way through _American Pie_ by Don McLean.

"_So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack Flash sat on a candlestick. Cause fire is the Devil's only friend" _

Dean bobbed his head in time to music, which amused Castiel. Sam just continued to stare at the bottle.

"_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage, My hands were clenched in fists of rage" _ Dean looked at the stage and caught a look at the lead singer. He was tall, looked to be about as tall as Sam, maybe a head shorter. Messy blond hair adorned his hair and ice blue eyes started out at the audience as nimble fingers played a guitar.

"_No angel born in Hell, could break that Satan's spell" _ Lucifer Morningstar. Dean reminded himself of the name. Irony that a man named for the Devil was singing a song about the Devil.  
"_And as the flames climbed high into the night. To light the sacrificial rite "_

_I saw Satan laughing with delight_

_The day the music died"_

The song faded into the chorus and Dean turned his attention to Castiel who had one eye on the stage and one eye on Sam.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean whispered to his brother. "Why don't you divert your attention to the band? That bottle can't be _that _entertaining." Sam looked up and glared at Dean.

"Can we go? I think I see some of Brady's friends in the corner." Sam pleaded. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Sam. We just got here. Give it another 20 minutes. Then if you still feel uncomfortable we'll go. Deal?"

"OK then." Sam huffed and turned his attention back to the bottle in his hands. Dean looked at Castiel who shrugged. "I'm going to get another drink." Sam said, downing the rest of his beer and stood up from the table.

He left Dean to scoot closer to his boyfriend and walked over to where a beaming Jo was cleaning the bar.

"Hey Sam!" She said brightly. "How have you been?"

"As fine as you can get." Sam said, with a small attempt at a smile. "Can I have another beer?"

"Sure." Jo said as she busied herself around the bar. "So…what do you think of the band?" She asked conversationally, trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Sam shrugged. He hadn't really listened to them.

"You should really check out the lead singer. He's got this voice that is captivating." Jo rambled on. "He does mainly covers, but he turns them into his own."

"_And singin' "This'll be the day that I die" _ The singer drew out the last note and applause sounded out. Sam turned to look at the stage, but it was dark from his position.

"Thank you." A warm, husky voice said from the stage. "This next song is one I wrote myself. I hope you like it."

The chords struck up and a soft melody erupted from the speakers. The lights altered and Sam could catch a glimpse of the lead singers face. Sam felt his stomach drop and his heart catch in his throat. The man was, for lack of a better word, unearthly. With his blond locks and strong structure. What made Sam flush was those ice blue eyes, that had the same intense stare Castiel had. Full lips opened and the first notes of the songs dripped out of the man's mouth.

"_I saw you coming from a mile away, trying to hide behind that pretty face" _ The voice. Sam had faintly heard it earlier, but now he actually listened. The voice was as Jo described.

"_Bet my last dollar baby you been bruised. Poor little heart all black 'n' blue"_ That line hit a chord in Sam. His legs felt weak as he took in the beauty on stage. It was like looking at an angel.

"_Last thing you need's another pickup line, you must have heard them all a thousand times"_

"He's great isn't he?" Jo smirked behind Sam jumping him out of his trance. "Here's your beer, and put your eyes back in your head Tiger." With those words she vanished to another side of the bar. Sam gripped the beer tight and made his way back over to Dean.

"_Believe me I been broken too"_

"Well you took your time Sammy! I thought you had gotten lost." Dean teased. Sam ignored him and focused back on the stage.

"_It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away" _The man had now adjusted himself so he was sitting onstage perched comfortably with a whiskey glass next to him. Gosh, Sam felt his breath catch once more at the sight of the man. He couldn't help the flick of the tongue that came out to wet his dry lips.

Sam didn't notice the look Dean and Castiel shared either.

"_Please don't say my name, give this heart a break  
I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late  
I'll leave on the light  
These arms are open all night"_

Sam took a careful swig of the beer. Dean smirked beside him.

"Lucifer Morningstar is his name Sam." Dean whispered jolting Sam away from the sinful singer for a few moments. "In case you were interested" Sam didn't miss the grin on Dean's face. He felt his cheeks heat and turned away.

"_When you're this close I'm afraid  
Of the way I'll feel if I touch your hair"_

Sam briefly wondered what this Lucifer's hair felt like. It looked soft in the white lights.

"_And that I'll see you when I close my eyes  
It's too late, I've crossed that line"_

The lead up to the chorus started back up and Sam noticed Lucifer shut his eyes as he sang his way through.

"_Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth"_

Lucifer's voice was rough, but had that underline of softness. His front profile was appealing to look at. Firm taunt muscles underneath a tight black shirt. Strong arms and long white fingers that plucked at the guitar strings.

"_It's 2 am, it's last call, baby" _At those words, Lucifer's eye shot open and locked themselves with Sam's own hazel _. The barkeep's gone, I'll walk you home now. Save me, baby" _ Sam felt himself freeze as Lucifer's eyes focused entirely on him, almost as if trying to pull him closer.

"_Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you" _Sam couldn't tear himself away from Lucifer's stare. It stirred up something inside him. Lucifer tilted his head before smiling at Sam. Sam suddenly felt shy and tore his gaze away from Lucifer's and focused on his own hands.

"_I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late  
I'll leave on the light  
These arms are open all night"_

Sam chanced looking at Lucifer as the song closed and his breath hitched when he saw Lucifer's eyes had never left him. As Lucifer drew out the last note, he winked at Sam. Sam felt heat rise to his face. Lucifer sent him another smile before turning away.

"Well…" Dean said. "You still wish to leave?"

"Uh…what?" Sam asked, blinking out of his trance. Dean smirked.

"I said, do you still wish to leave? Or are you happy to sit here and look at tall, blond and mysterious all night long?" Sam felt heat rush to his cheeks again. He was pretty sure he could spontaneously combust on the spot there and then.

"It's OK Sammy." Dean laughed. "We can stay longer if you want. I'm just glad to see you occupied with something other than that jackass!" Sam turned away from Dean who was winking at Castiel over the top of Sam's head.

Sam turned his attention to the stage again and looked for a sign of Lucifer. His heart jumpstarted again as the man moved back into focus.

"That previous song. I wrote for someone I met in a bar. They never got to hear it though...turns out their boyfriend had second thoughts about leaving them. But enough about that. I'm sure you all know this next song coming up…"

* * *

End Note:

American Pie - Don Mclean  
Open All Night - Bon Jovi


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, all Sam could think about was Lucifer Morningstar. After the ballad, Lucifer had gone on to play _Stairway to Heaven_ and then followed it off with another song he had composed.

Sam had driven them home because Dean had drank a little bit too much and Castiel did not know how to drive a car. The car journey consisted of Dean teasing Sam about Lucifer and Sam trying not to dwell on the thought of Lucifer's piercing gaze.

They arrived back at Dean and Castiel's apartment and Sam switched the engine off. Castiel attempted to help his boyfriend up the stairs whilst Sam held back. His mind swam with lyrics. Lucifer's intoxicating voice enveloped his brain and sank into every pore of Sam's being. Sam shivered and locked the car.

Ignoring the tangle of limbs that was Dean and Castiel on the sofa, Sam made his way to the room where he was staying and locked the door behind him. He stripped off his shirt and jeans and lay face down on the bed and groaned.

_Lucifer. Lucifer. Lucifer. _

The name swam around his head. He could feel a familiar heat pool in his stomach as he thought of the way Lucifer's lips moulded perfectly around the vowels of his lyrics.

Sam willed the heat to go away. It was not right to fall for someone this quickly. He had only split up with Brady 3 weeks ago and he was still clinging onto the small hope they would get back together. A traitorous voice in Sam's head told him that he was holding onto false hope and it was time to dust himself down and move on. Even if he didn't want a relationship straight away – there was no harm in looking at Lucifer from afar.

Right?

"Wrong." Sam growled out. There was still this small chance he and Brady could get back together. And Sam, even though he was hurt from Brady's betrayal, he knew he stilled loved him and would take him back at any given chance.

* * *

That night, Sam didn't dream. But when he awoke, he found he was feeling more refreshed than he had in days. Yawning, Sam looked over at the clock on the bedside table and raised an eyebrow at the time. It was 9 in the morning. The earliest Sam had gotten up since the breakup.

Knowing there was no point in going back to sleep, Sam wrapped himself up in one of the t-shirts lying next to his bed. Slipping on some sweatpants, Sam walked out in search of some food. He realised he hadn't eaten since that one small sandwich for lunch yesterday.

He hadn't really had much of an appetite lately. But he felt like snacking on something small this morning. And of course by small he meant a full breakfast.

As Sam busied himself in the kitchen, he found himself lazily humming. He tapped his fingers in time with his hums.

"Well, looks like that thing Mom used to say was true. You got to kiss a couple of frogs before you find Prince Charming." Dean's snickering voice came from behind Sam.

Sam turned to see Dean sitting at the table, arms folded under his chin. "Oh don't stop on my account. That tune sounded familiar didn't it?" Dean pretended to think. "Kind of sounds like a ballad we heard last night. Sung by a handsome man…OK ouch not cool!" Dean complained as Sam swatted at him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"It was a catchy song." Sam defended himself weakly.

"Whatever you say man." Dean smirked, then became serious. "But honestly Sam, didn't it feel good to leave this flat?"

"Yeah…but it was just the one night thing Dean." Sam sighed and added sugar to his coffee. "Everyone knows and I can feel the pity for me and I can't deal with pity. You of all people should know."

"I know. But would you be willing to try the Roadhouse again?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know Dean. Last night was alright. But I'd rather just stay in tonight. Thanks for the offer though." Sam bit his lip.

"But what if I told you, tall, blond and gorgeous was going to be there tonight?" Dean put in. "From what Jo told me, he's a frequent singer there. The patrons love him so Jo and Ellen have him play every couple of nights."

"Dean…"

"He's there on Monday to Wednesday then he is back for Saturday nights." Dean added before getting up. "His set often finishes at 11 just before the Roadhouse closes."

"Dean…"

"I'm just saying Sam. It's up to you what you want to do tonight. But I'm going down the Roadhouse with Castiel and Gabriel. If Bridget Jones gets to weepy for you, you are welcome to join us."

Sam was left glaring at Dean's retreating figure. He took a sip of his coffee and frowned. If Dean thought that Sam was going to be joining them tonight then he was wrong. Sam was not going to go down the Roadhouse just for a glimpse of Lucifer Morningstar.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Sam scowled from the back seat of the Impala as Dean and Castiel sat upfront.

"We didn't talk you into this Sam." Castiel said, looking at him through the rear view mirror. "We simply opened the question to you. You were the one who accepted."

"You gave me your silly kicked puppy look!" Sam protested. Castiel eyed him in the mirror with a smirk.

"What kicked puppy look?" Sam bit his lip to stop himself unleashing a range of colourful curses at Dean's stupid, smug boyfriend.

When they arrived at the Roadhouse, they were greeted by another figure.

"Wow. So it does venture outside." Gabriel said looking at Sam. "

"Hey Gabe." Sam said, allowing himself to be manhandled by the smaller man.

"Seriously, everything OK with you?" Gabriel asked, golden eyes full of concern. Sam nodded. "Good!" Gabriel then turned to Dean and Castiel. "We going in then?"

"Sure. Coming Sam?"

"Yeah sure."

The quartet walked into the bar with Gabriel telling them to get seated and he'd get the drinks.

Sam kept his eyes on the table in front of him. Gabriel returned with four beers and passed them out.

"So…what's the entertainment like here then? Haven't been here since that Meg Masters girl took the stage. And she was something different." Gabriel snickered lewdly taking a sip of his beer. "Is it those guys on stage?"

Dean and Castiel exchanged a look. "Yeah it's them. Oh, why don't you ask Sam about them" Castiel said. "Sam certainly liked it."

"Oh yeah? Do tell Sam?" Thankfully Sam was saved from answering Gabriel when Jo walked over smiling.

"Hello boys. Sam, great to see you out again. I got a present for you." Jo handed something to Sam and winked at him. She then moved over to ruffle Castiel's hair as she always did and then move to clear some glasses. Sam's hand closed around what Jo had given him.

Three pairs of eyes were on him. Dean smirked, whilst Castiel and Gabriel looked out of the loop. Sam unclenched his fist and felt his heart catch in his throat.

A guitar pick. Nothing special, just a light blue guitar pick. Dean frowned a little bit, obviously not what he was expecting.

"A guitar pick? Dude seriously?" Gabriel asked, taking it out of his palm and inspecting it. "Is this a new hobby of yours?" Gabriel passed it over to Dean who examined it over before passing it to Castiel who held it between his fingers and smiled at it, before handing it back to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam muttered as he took it off Castiel who winked. Sam felt his cheeks heat up. Castiel wasn't as slow as the rest of them. Well with a major in Psychology, Castiel couldn't afford to be stupid. Sam looked at the guitar pick again and turned it over in his palm a couple of times.

It was pretty obvious as to where this guitar pick came from. He could feel the gaze on him as he held it. Sam tried to fight the blush.

"Well…looks like tall, blond and gorgeous is still here tonight." Dean murmured. Castiel hit his arm. "Oh Cas, you know what I mean." Dean laughed at his boyfriends' pout. "Come here you." He kissed Castiel on the lips. Gabriel took great pleasure in making gagging noises at them. Sam rolled his eyes, used to this behaviour.

"Well…looks like one couple is already getting cosy tonight." Sam bit his lip as Lucifer's warm voice echoed around the bar. "And judging by the look their friends are giving them, this is a regular thing. Oh to be at that stage of love." Sam dared to look up as Lucifer's gaze sought him out. "Tonight, I thought I'd show _you_ another one of my songs. It's still a bit rusty as it's rather knew. But I hope _you _like it as much as _you_ liked my other song."

At that the music started to play up. It was once again a soft ballad. Sam wondered if this was a theme of Lucifer's songs. The song was just as beautiful as last time and Sam found himself once again being sucked in with every word that fell out of Lucifer's mouth.

Gabriel tapped his fingers on the surface. Sure the band were alright, but Meg Masters had been better. He turned to ask Sam his opinion but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look Sam had on his face. Sam looked as if he was a starved man who had found water in the desert. Following Sam's look, Gabriel realised it landed upon the singer on stage.

"Yeah, kind of sickening isn't it?" Dean snickered as he realised what Gabriel was looking at. "He did it all last night as well." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"He did." Castiel confirmed.

"And now he denies it all." Dean added on as an afterthought. Sam didn't seem to hear any of them, or he made no notice he heard them anyway.

The song cut off and Lucifer thanked the crowd. "That was an original song of mine. I won't bore you with the details behind it." He smiled. "We're going to take a short break, then we'll be back." His eyes trailed over to reach Sam's own. "Don't go anywhere." With that the band vanished off stage.

"Yeah Sam. Better not go anywhere." Dean teased his brother, earning him a slap on the arm from Castiel.

"Don't tease him Dean." But there was a smirk in Castiel's tone. Sam rolled his eyes at them both. He looked to Gabriel who had that dreaded know it all smile on his face.

"I didn't know blond was your type Sam." Gabriel commented. "Does that mean I have a chance with you?"

"Nah Gabe. I prefer guys who can reach my lips without needing a footstool." Sam quipped back, earning a chorus of oohhs from Dean and Castiel.

"Fine! I'll remember that next time." Gabriel pouted. "Don't come asking me for anything now Sam."

Sam felt a laugh leave his chest, a proper laugh instead of one of the put on ones he had used for the past couple of weeks. It felt good. He had actually missed laughing.

"Hey Winchester!" The two Winchesters turned to see Jo beckoning towards Sam. "C'mere I got something for you." Sam sighed and made his way over to the bar. Jo handed him a glass of whiskey.

"This was bought for you. Said you looked like you could use something stronger than that, and I quote "cheap excuse for a beer". The sheer cheek!" She was smiling though. Sam bit his lip and looked around the bar, wondering who could have bought it. He had an inkling though.

"Word of advice Sam?" Jo offered before leaning closer to him. "You're not exactly subtle." Jo chuckled. "He doesn't mind it though. Says he's never had someone look that interested in his music before." She leaned back "Now shoo. I have more customers to serve."

"Cheers." Sam said and taking the glass, he moved back to the table. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What did she want?"

"Oh? Nothing of importance." Sam said, sipping at the whiskey. It burned his throat. Sam wasn't really a big fan of whiskey. Something Dean knew.

"Why whiskey Sam? That's not your drink."

"I felt like a change." Sam offered. Dean looked like he didn't believe him but drifted off the subject. Gabriel however didn't get the silent hint.

"Whiskey eh? I've known you 5 years Sam and never once have I seen you drink whiskey. I think the only time I saw you drink it was when Brady brought you one on your first meeting and you pretended to like it to impress him. "

Oh yes. The night Sam and Brady met. Sam felt his heart sink as he remembered. It had been an awkward first meeting, one that consisted of Sam tipping his drink down Brady's shirt (by accident of course) and Brady offering to buy him another which turned out to be the strongest whiskey available. They had ended up going back to Brady's flat and fell into bed together. The next morning, Sam stayed for breakfast and the rest was history. They'd eventually moved in together, talked about one day getting away from the place and seeing the world. Sam would be a big-shot lawyer and Brady would be a Professor, teaching Art and History. They'd have a nice apple-pie life with a dog and a white picket fence. Maybe adopt a couple of children.

Sam's heart sank when he realised it was all empty promises and Brady had said the same to other men whenever Sam had been out with Dean or friends.

Everyone had said they were the ultimate couple. Sam's best friend, Jessica had took Brady aside and threatened him with not being able to use his genitals if he ever hurt Sam. Sam thought Brady was lucky as Jess was currently out of town in Washington. She hadn't heard yet and Sam wasn't planning on telling her until he was sure he wouldn't be bailing his best friend of a murder charge.

"…of course I mean unless you were trying to rig the system and Sam are you even listening at this point?" Gabriel hit Sam in the arm.

"Leave him Gabriel." Dean said sipping his beer. "He's gotten like this a lot. You can bet he's thinking about _him_ and what would have been and what if's." The older man sighed.

"His attitude worries me. He doesn't blame Brady. I think he blames himself. Like he thinks if he wallows in enough self-pity, then Brady would waltz back into his life and sweep him off his feet."

"He is sitting right here you know Dean." Sam looked up and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Good. Then you should have heard that last bit. You do worry me Sam with how you're dealing with this."

"I'm coping just fine Dean." Sam huffed then stood up.

"Sam where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"Outside. To cope and wallow in self-pity, seeing as I don't do that well enough!" Sam snapped and pushed the chair violently in, so it tipped the whiskey glass over. Sam looked at it for two seconds and then strolled out of the Roadhouse into the cold air.

He leant up against the wall and groaned in frustration, sliding down to sit on the ground. Hands found his hair and tugged in anger. Stupid Dean. Sam was coping just fine, everyone had different ways of coping. Sam's just happened to be less violent than Dean's.

"You know, you could have just said you didn't like whiskey." A husky voice said from beside Sam.?

Sam looked up and felt his breath catch as he looked into icy blue eyes. Lucifer smiled at him and extended a hand. Sam looked at it for a few seconds before accepting it. The hand was cool to touch. Lucifer pulled Sam to his feet, and tilted his head at him.

"Well, I must say, you're pretty tall. And here I was thinking I was towering over everyone." Lucifer commented, looking up and down at Sam appreciatively. Sam felt his cheeks flush. He hoped it wasn't noticeable in the light coming from the streetlamps.

"D-Don't you have a set or something?" Sam asked. Lucifer shrugged.

"Yeah but not right now. We're on a break – and by break I mean the rest of the band are at each other's throats. I came out here to escape them." Lucifer smiled. "I take it, you are out here to escape someone as well?"

Sam nodded. "My brother and his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother." Lucifer was looking at him expectantly so Sam continued "They've been on my case a lot lately. It gets annoying after a while. I know he means well but…"

"…But it gets suffocating after a while? And eventually you just wish for everyone to shut up and leave you in peace? Yeah I understand. I myself am a younger brother…" Lucifer trailed off and frowned for a moment. "Oh well. You can't live with them. I know I couldn't, I loved my brother to bits – but he got too overbearing so I left."

Sam didn't say anything. He stared at the ground, trying not to look at Lucifer because he knew if he did, then he would be captivated with just looking at him.

"So, do I get a name from the tall mysterious man whose attention I've been after all night?" Lucifer prompted. "It would be helpful to have a name. Because up until now, you've just been the handsome stranger who has plagued my thoughts for the past day." Sam turned to Lucifer with raised eyebrows. Lucifer winked at him.

Sam couldn't help the grin on his face. "I'm Sam."

"Sam." Lucifer repeated. And Sam tried not to shudder at the sound of his name on Lucifer's tongue. "Well Sam…" Lucifer began "If you should need a friend, outside of your overbearing brother, then you know where I'll be." The blond gestured to the Roadhouse behind him.

"Oi, Lucifer" A mane of brown hair appeared from behind them.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Set's all done." Ruby said, then looked at Sam with raised eyebrows. "Five minutes and you're back." With that she gave Sam one last look and vanished, just as quick as she had appeared.

Lucifer sighed and shut his eyes. "That was Ruby." He answered the question Sam had poised on the tip of his tongue. "She's my best friend, and my self-appointed babysitter. Lovely girl, but terribly bossy." Lucifer opened his eyes and smiled at Sam again.

"Did you like the guitar pick anyway? I thought you'd like it." Sam's hand automatically moved to the pocket of his jeans where he had put it. Lucifer followed his and laughed. Oh God, Sam thought. His laugh sounded better than the clearest bells. "Call it a token." Lucifer put in. "As a thank you for being my inspiration."

"You're what…?"

"And sadly that is my break over." Lucifer said as if he'd never heard Sam. "It was nice to finally meet you Sam. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?"

Sam only nodded, not trusting him to speak, for fear he would blurt out something embarrassing.

"Great! You'll know I'll be here." Lucifer shrugged and made to walk back inside. But he paused and turned back to Sam. "Oh yes, what is your favourite drink by the way?"

"Uhh…beer I guess. Why?" Sam asked, finding his voice.

"Oh no reason. I'll see you around." And that was the last Sam saw of Lucifer before he disappeared back into the Roadhouse.

Sam stood there stupidly for 5 minutes, before he lent back against the wall. His legs felt like they wouldn't support him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, before also heading back inside.

As he approached Dean's table, he chanced a look up at the stage. Lucifer was standing there, looking bored. His eyes met Sam's and he smiled at him. Sam ducked his head and moved back to his seat by Dean.

"Coped enough?" Dean asked. Sam glared at him. Dean took that as a hint to shut up.

"Well someone is popular tonight" Gabriel said as he passed a bottle of beer over to Sam. "Second drink brought for you tonight. I swear Sam, you must either have the cutest self-pity look or you have a stalker."

Sam picked up the beer and raised his eyebrows. Gabriel then threw a folded napkin at Sam. "I swear Sammy, whoever this bloke is then you need to snap him up if he keeps buying you these drinks." Gabriel added. "I was told to give you that napkin. I don't know why. There was no number on there."

"You read it Gabriel?" Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"So what? I had to check if it was a stalker or someone." Gabriel winked at him. "You can never be too careful these days. Besides the message left is pretty creepy."

Sam rolled his eyes and unfolded the napkin, not even bothering to stop the smile breaking onto his face as he read it.

_Perhaps one day you may learn to like whiskey the way I do.  
Until then I'll just have to suffer watching you drink this poor excuse for alcohol._

"See! Creepy!" Gabriel said. "Who watches a bloke drinking?"

"Serial killers?" Castiel put in helpfully

"Well Sammy. Looks like you attracted a serial killer. Nice knowing you buddy." Gabriel said slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Not a serial killer Gabriel." Sam put in.

"Oh? You know who it is?" Dean put in. "Who?"

Sam shrugged. "Just a friend." And the look he sent them ended all discussion on Sam's mysterious admirer.


End file.
